Final Fantasy: Eternal Dreams
by Sky Lightbade
Summary: Do you think your real or are you apart of a person's dream and when they wake up, will you disappear!


We're on our way.I have yet to understand the meaning to all of this. Why Am I doing this? I thought it was just to win the affection of a princess, but.huff.I'm putting too much thought to this. Pretty soon I will wake up and find out that I'm just an Emming that has completed his purpose!  
  
The sun rises and hits the old harbor of Echo. Pirates move about, readying to deploy ships to search the one point in life: treasure! I sit at an open tavern by the sea. The salt air races up my nose as I take a deep breath. I turn around and gaze at the beautiful sunrise. I look upon the busy fools, thinking there is no future for them.  
  
"Gate," a young voice called out to me.  
  
I looked over my left shoulder to see my young friend, Kite. I get up and start to move about, putting on my black vest. I takeoff towards the ships without a word to say.  
  
"Gate.Wait.up," Kite said.  
  
I look over, watching him tumbling about with ropes and maps. It was funny watching him mess around with that nonsense. I continue on until I heard a loud thump on the old boards of the harbor. I turn around and shrugged helplessly. I rush to his aid and stood him up on his legs. I gather his stuff and held them as he straightens out himself. He was a mere child of five and I was a mere man of sixteen. Kite put on his sailors' hat and took the load from my hand.  
  
"Thanks Gate," Kite said. "Don't mention it," I said.  
  
We started walking together towards the Leviathan, the world's most popular ship. Just thinking about it made my mouth drool. The Leviathan was my treasure. I tried to steal it fourteen times, but not once was successful.  
  
"Look Gate, The Leviathan!" Kite cheered.  
  
My eyes glistened and my mouth watered to the very sound. It's funny that he should mention it because later on the afternoon I will be making it fifteen.  
  
"So tell me more Kite," I asked. "Well.You should know more than me about that ship, Gate," Kite commented. "Yes.Yes, but what's the load and destination," I asked. "Hmm.I can't seem to remember.perhaps a shiny object might recall my memory," Kite said slyly.  
  
I grunted, but dug deep into my red pants to look for some silver. Nothing. Perhaps, in my pouch? Nothing. I look everywhere and then spotted my victim, Commodore of Alexandria, Dice Crate. Dice was a fool and a rich snub. He always wore a huge blue hat with a large pink feather, always in his face and agitating his nose. I would giggle whenever he would sneeze and brush off the feather. With my skills I'll have no problem getting his treasure. I was stealthy and quick. I crept along the old wooden harbor to get to the barrels. Just when I was going to reach my destination I heard a creaking sound. I look down and saw that I was under a worn down plank. I slowly rolled over and over the docks. A large splash erupted and onto the docks. I rushed my head out of the ocean and looked around. Suddenly, I felt a piece of cloth touch my head. I grabbed it and looked at it. It was pink and shared the initial s DC, Dice Crate. I looked up at him and watched as he laughed at me.  
  
"My dear boy, Give up stealing and become a clown," Dice said laughingly.  
  
I grinned up at him and rushed my head back under the ocean. You know the ocean is beautiful. The red coral reefs, the lime-green seaweed, the tropical fish, and white sand. As I touch the bottom I look up at him. Dice can no longer see me, but I could see him. With all of my power, I thrust my body out and over Dice, landing on the docks. I withdraw my dagger and made one slash at his treasure belt. His white pouch fell into my right hand as I turn around to make a quick get away. Before Dice could call out to his guards his pants fell. I was long gone by now, but I stop to gloat for awhile. I taunt and tease him by reaching into his bag and count his silver. I put the silver back and ran into an alley. I climbed up the latter and went into a little room. It was dark and quiet. I reached for a lantern and light it. The room now illuminates a golden aura, revealing a small bed, two chairs, a table, and a bookshelf with only one book. I set the bag on the table and collapse onto the bed. I close my ocean-blue eyes and try to go to sleep. Five hours past and I raise my eyes like the sun.  
  
"Why can't I sleep," I asked myself.  
  
I rise from my bed and removed the pouch from the table. I open the shutters, feeling the warmth of the sun on me. My eyes begin to focus after taking in all that light. After recovering, I make my way down the latter and back to the harbor. I walked out of the alley, boldly, towards Kite.  
  
"You got twenty new shiny things to play with now.Now your end of the bargain," I said.  
  
"Gate.I can't take the Commodore's silver.What if," Kite said.  
  
"He will never know," I said as I gave Kite the treasure.  
  
"All right.The cargo is carrying two hundred pounds of grain and barley, hundred gallons of rum, and I heard twenty thousand pieces of silver and gold," Kite said.  
  
My mouth dropped. Tears poured down my cheeks as I hear the sweet sound of treasure and rum. The only two things that really matter to me in life are treasure and rum.  
  
"And crew," I asked.  
  
"Thirty," Kite answered.  
  
"Now let's make this clear.There are NO other passengers of this voyage, right," I asked.  
  
"That's all I know," Kite said.  
  
"Great," I said.  
  
I grabbed a long rope, lying on the top of a barrel and started to make a lasso. I tighten it to make sure that it didn't fall apart on me like the last time. I swung the rope round and around and then released. Yes, it caught the anchor. I saluted my friend a farewell and placed my dagger in my mouth. I leapt in the air and dramatically swung across The Leviathan and back to the docks. I swung down harder to get some air and.well, too much air because I was on the Crow's Nest. I looked down to keep my eye on the crew. Ten just left the ship after stocking the rest of the supplies. I grinned and slid down the beautiful crafted oak pole and onto the deck of the ship. The ship was magnificent. The entire ship was made of the world's finest oak and crafted by the finest of royal servants of Alexandria. The sails are that of dragon wings and the body of the ship is slender, making this the fastest ship in the world. It's long body made it stealthy too. The ship's color is three types of blue: Royal Blue, sky-blue, and green- blue with a slight trim of red on both starboard sides. I shook my head. Man, just thinking about it distracted me from my goal. I race to the stairwell and up to the pilot controls. I pulled the crank to activate the Chocobo Wheel. The wheel will start turning for awhile, making the chocobos start running inside the wheel. The wheel will then generate enough power to take me out to sea. In a short minute, I felt a calm breeze of salt air fall upon my face as I cast off. I took the wheel and guided the ship deep into open waters. I look behind as I see the royal guards and the other crew yell and cry out for the ship. I laugh out loud and think I have finally succeeded. I was out in open water for an hour and I could no longer see Echo. I set the ship on auto-pilot and went over to starboard right. I grabbed the rope that held the sails and look upon my new life. The salt-air, the rum and.treasure. That's right, my treasure is somewhere around here. If I were treasure, where would they put me?  
  
"Lower Starboard," I said.  
  
I open the door to the captain's office and made my way down to the crew's quarters. As I start to past the crew's quarters, I saw Royal Chambers imprinted on a golden plate on a red door. There's bound to be treasure in there. I gripped the cold doorknob and turned it. I pushed the door open to have a young woman revealed to me. She had her hair tied in a bow and she wore a white gown with swan feathers covering her shoulders and hips. Her eyes were closed towards the mirror. Her hair was of the night, skin pale as the moon, and lips as red as garnet. I stood by the doorway, gasping at this creature. I have never seen anything like this. Suddenly I felt the hand of someone or some creature, grabbing my left shoulder. I turned around to see a man of great height and power. "It's forbidden for you to be in here," the man in black said.  
  
The woman arose and turned around in amazement.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know," I said.  
  
"False.I told all crew people that no one should show their presence in the sight of the princess," the man in black said.  
  
"Princess.You mean I stolen a ship with a princess on board," I said.  
  
"Stolen," questioned the man in black.  
  
I looked at the man. It seemed as if he was studying me.  
  
"Damn," the man in black said as he ran out of the room.  
  
****  
  
I exit the captain's room, escorting the princess to the man in black. What was left of the crew was on the deck, scurrying around to get the ship to change course. At the corner of the ship, a man in a suit stood with his arms crossed. I look over by the pilot controls and saw the man in black, scrambling around with the buttons.  
  
"You'll never get it to change course like that," I boasted.  
  
The man in black looks down at me and then to the man in a suit.  
  
"We wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for you pirate," the man in a suit said.  
  
"Hey.Let's get one thing clear.I'am not a pirate, pirates are fools and I sir am no fool," I remarked.  
  
"Well then.I'm Markiss," the man in the suit said.  
  
"Huh," I gasped.  
  
I looked at him, the princess and the man in black. I didn't understand at the time, but Markiss seemed to be expecting me. The man in black walked down the steps and up to me. His hair was pale like the moon along with his skin. He has yellow eyes, but no pupils! I looked over towards Markiss and saw that he had red eyes and too didn't have pupils. I looked over to the princess. She had yellow eyes like the man in black, but she did have pupils. It was funny at the time. Did Markiss, the man in black and I have something in common. All I could put together was that we have no pupils.  
  
"I'm Cross, The Princess's 1st Bodyguard of the Royal Family of Alexandria and Master Gunmen," the man in black said.  
  
I was impressed and at the same time scared. For some reason, Cross strike me as a scary man.  
  
"And this is Markiss, The Princess's 2nd Bodyguard of the Royal Family of Alexandria and Master Swordsmen," Cross said.  
  
"Hehe.And I'am Princess Cryslen," the princess said.  
  
****  
  
I escort the princess back to her chambers while Cross and Markiss redirected the ship to its correct course. Cryslen sits on the chair where I first saw her. She stares at me for the longest of time. I feel a little annoyed by this. I stole her ship and all she can do is just smile and look at me. What's wrong with her?  
  
"What is it," I asked finally.  
  
"Your eyes.Their so blue," Cryslen said.  
  
"Yeah.Weird, huh," I commented.  
  
"You have no pupils, why not," Cryslen asked.  
  
"I don't know.All I know is that I can survive underwater and have unique abilities," I said.  
  
"Unique.tell me," Cryslen said.  
  
"Like.I can move quickly on ground and in water.Let's see, I'm stealthily and I'm weightless on ground," I said.  
  
"Weightless," Cryslen asked.  
  
"See for yourself," I said.  
  
Cryslen walks over and with all of her might she lifts me to the ceiling. She looks up at me as I tap on the ceiling. Cryslen sets me down and backs away from me. Now I done it, I freaked her out. "That's incredible," Cryslen said amazingly.  
  
"Really," I asked.  
  
"Yeah," Cryslen said.  
  
A moment of pause and then something came to thought.  
  
"So what's our objective and destination," I asked.  
  
"Our," Cryslen questioned.  
  
"Yeah.I figured.Since I stole your ship and put you all in a mess, I thought that I should help in all possible way," I said.  
  
"Well.Very well then.We are going to the Holy Kingdom of Sacred and under the Kingdom to the Forgotten Holy City of Alexandria.there we are going to make an atonement to Awake the Forgotten Holy City of Alexandria," Cryslen answered.  
  
"Awake," I asked.  
  
"Norm Faiyte has order the Holy City of Sacred to rise the Forgotten Holy City of Alexandria to the heavens so that we can bring about the Renewal Era," Cryslen explained.  
  
"Renewal Era," I asked.  
  
"The purification of the world," Markiss answered.  
  
I turned around to see Markiss overlooking the princess's and mine conversation. He had a smirk on his face as if he never saw a curious person before.  
  
"No more discussion about this for now.young master would you like refresh yourself before we dine," Markiss asked.  
  
"Yes, Please," I said.  
  
"Very good manners.Bow before your princess and excuse yourself, then you can follow me," Markiss said.  
  
I bow before the princess and don't rise until she acknowledges me.  
  
"Excuse me, your ladyship, but I must make myself presentable at your table," I said.  
  
Cryslen giggles and gives me a nod to get up and go.  
  
****  
  
I'm deep within the bowels of the ship in the bathing pools. It's the first time in a long time having a hot bath. All sorts of bathing utensils surrounded me that I never heard of or saw before. I took up a bathing brush and start to comb my hair. I look at a bar that has the word soap written on it and took a bite. It tastes bitter and bland. I thought it was a pre-dinner. A young maiden of my age came in and helped me bathed. I felt that it was inappropriate for a woman to bath a man. While she bathed me, I thought about the mission at hand to distract me from this sinful woman's pleasure, even though she denies. The Renewal Era.The purification of the world.What does that mean? There is a whole lot missing out of this story. Why would a Norm tell royalty what to do? I'll ask more at dinner. I climb out of the pool, revealing many scars on my body and a tattoo of a dragon trapped in a tear. I slip in my red pants and put on my sleeveless blue shirt. I exit the room while putting on my black vest and was confronted by the princess. I slick my long black hair back and stare at her with deep blue eyes.  
  
"That's a nice tattoo.Where did you get it," Cryslen asked.  
  
"I was born with it I suppose.I don't remember much about it," I said.  
  
"Well.I hope you're hungry because Cross cook us a special meal," Cryslen said.  
  
Cross.cook, this is something I have to see. Cross strikes me as a person who doesn't say much and follows the code of a book. We walk up two flights of stairs to the Dining Room. The room was large. It was covered in blue drapes and red carpets. The table was long and seated up to ten people. Markiss sat at the far end of the table at Cryslen's left. Markiss had his hands folded with his elbows on the table, grinning at Cryslen and I. A door swung open from the kitchen and Cross came out. He had removed his heavy black coat and black light-plated armor. He wore an apron that had flowers all over and underneath, his black shirt and leather pants. The first thing he caught was Markiss's elbows on the table. Cross let out a little grunt to have Markiss remove his elbows from the table. Markiss shook his head and place his hands to the chair to his right. Cross set the food on the table and began serving. Firstly, He served the Cryslen and then I. Thirdly he served Markiss and then himself. We began eating at Cryslen's signal. The feast was extraordinary, I mean I never thought Cross could cook so well. The odd thing was that this was not Alexandria cooking. This cooking came from lands further north past the Rune Mountains and the Temple of Emming.the Village of Han!  
  
"You're from the Village of Han.No mistake about it," I said.  
  
"It's been a long time since I've heard that name before," Cross said.  
  
"His culture is very interesting and peaceful.I only wish I could go," Markiss said.  
  
"No one can go," Cross said.  
  
"Why," I asked.  
  
Cross was about to answer, but Markiss interfere.  
  
"Village of Han is impure and no one can set foot in it.that's why we must go to Alexandria to receive permission to go into such lands," Markiss explained.  
  
"How did it get impure," I asked.  
  
"I see that you are quite the curious one so I shall tell you the story of the war between Han and Norms.  
  
It was a thousand years ago, the year that was to be our first renewal era. A man name Han, a summoner of the Rune Mountains came from out of his training to rest in a nearby village with no name. At the time the Norms, High Elders and Guardians of this world were running the village. The Norms hated Emmings because they saw them as a threat to their powers. The so- called purification was to eradicate all Emmings and exalt the Norms above all. Han did not want to see the world fall like this, so he did what he felt he must do.He performed a Rune Summoning. The rune summoning is the sacrificing of all Emmings to summon one Emming that lies dormant, supposedly in the Rune Mountains. The Emming was described to be a little girl and very powerful. With one breath, she takes the lives of all the Norms. The world was said to be in a brink of destruction since both Norms and Emmings were not there to make it balance, so the Emming sacrifice herself to give birth to eight children. Han was near death after performing the sacrifice. The people took in the eight children and Han, but Han did not survive the night. The people then after called the village, Village of Han. Eight years have past and one of the children appointed themselves Norm and rose to power quickly. The child then made the village give up the rest of the children and scatter them across the world.  
  
"And that's how Cross's Village came to impurity," Markiss said.  
  
I hesitated from talking. I looked at Cross and saw how he was. I'll never forget what he looked liked that day. Ashamed and disappointed, that such truth came from his village.  
  
"Of course that is just a myth," Markiss said.  
  
"But I thought," I remarked.  
  
"No.Han rebelling against the Norms was true, but everything else can't be clarified unless we talk to Han himself," Markiss explained.  
  
"He's alive," I asked. "Who knows.if Emmings are alive than he is too, but if not," Markiss said.  
  
****  
  
The rest of the night was quiet. I didn't want to go further on about the Renewal Era, Han, or the Norms. I go on deck and gaze at the star-less night. The pale moon illuminated the ship as we travel through darkness. I look in the ocean to see if I could see the moon's reflection.there was none, so that means.there are two people that just fell in love with each other. I looked up in the sky as it just began to rain rose petals. My stepmother told me about this. Soon, I felt the warmth of Cryslen next to me.  
  
"It's beautiful," Cryslen said.  
  
"Yep," I said.  
  
"You know they say if a boy and a girl catch a rose petal at the same time.their destine to be together," Cryslen said.  
  
Cryslen closes her eyes and puts her left arm in the air. She opens her palm wide. She closes her palm and brings her arm down. She reveals a petal in her hand to me. I shrug helplessly. Cryslen's smile quickly changes to a frown.  
  
"You jerk," Cryslen said.  
  
She storms off into the cabin and slams the door behind her. I did not have the heart to show her my hand because at that very same time she caught hers, I accidentally caught one. I gather a fist full of petals and pull out a piece of string that I found in the ocean. I began to sow and form a necklace for my destiny.  
  
****  
  
The next night, I leave my room and go down the hall to go up on deck. Just before I reached the stairs, Cryslen exit out of her room wearing the rose necklace. I smiled and then left the room. I walk out and feel the cold chill of the night.  
  
"Evening.young master," Markiss called out.  
  
"I'm no master.It's Gate," I said.  
  
"Very well then, Gate," Markiss called out.  
I moved about the deck and up to Cross. He was cleaning his guns. Its funny too, Cross has a lot of guns for such a small coat. He had two black revolvers with the barrel fashioned with silver; two double barrel shotguns also fashioned with silver, and two berretas. He looks up at me and smiles. He draws a black handle blade. The blade is large, yet slender. The blade is heavily fashioned with silver and the sides trimmed with gold. A moogle's feather was encrypted on both sides of the silver blade. The weapon itself was light, but I felt a great power come from it.  
  
"Cross must see you like I see you if he gave you the must powerful sword known to man," Markiss said.  
  
"How do you see me then," I asked.  
  
"A man unable to sleep and questions what's its purpose in life," Markiss answered.  
  
He nailed the head with the hammer all right. How does he know that I can't sleep? I looked at the blade and I started to practice with it as if I was using my dagger. I could tell I could do critical blows with this blade. Markiss drew out his sword. It was a crimson blue, with one-side topaz and the other pure glass. Markiss went from a normal stance to a fencing stance.  
  
"A duel," I asked.  
  
"Best out of three," Markiss answered.  
  
I raise my blade and point it at Markiss. A brief pause with the wind blowing strong upon us. I made the first strike while Markiss went to a full defense pose. Our blades clashed, but there was no sound. Sparks flew like fireworks. Both of our movements quicken as the duel carry further. From a far distance you could see light reflect from the blades and sparks flying everywhere. After Markiss pushed me back I charged at him. The clash of the blades finally made a sound. The sound was that of high frequency wave vibrations. The entire crew covered their ears to the sound. Both of us were trying to knock each other's balance. Finally, I leapt in the air and did a back flip. Markiss came following up with a thrust attack. I landed on the front deck, sliding further down the deck. That's when I notice Markiss's eyes were on fire.  
  
"Mega-flare Strike," Markiss shouted.  
  
His blade gains a large blue aura and then extended. What an attack! Suddenly, I'm surrounded by ocean. The ocean swarms around by body and takes me up into the sky. As I reach the heavens the ocean engulfs my body and I charge at Markiss. My blade too has a blue aura and extends.  
  
"Tsunami Attack," I screamed out.  
  
Blue fire engulfs Markiss and carries him towards me. Both of our attacks clashed. Both forces of equal power try to overpower the other. Finally, both of our attacks cease and we descend from the heavens. I start gasping for air as well as Markiss. That was incredible. I raise my blade and prepare to go for round two.  
  
"Its over Gate," Markiss said.  
  
"What," I asked.  
  
"Didn't you see me strike you three times," Markiss said.  
  
I didn't understand and then I realized that my vest, shirt and pants have slashes. Then I remember, Yes.He did get me. The attack was quick, but I did catch him slash me once. I saw Cryslen clapping and smiling from behind Markiss. I sheath my blade and walk up to Cryslen. I pat Markiss on the back for a good duel.  
  
"Markiss you really did a number on him," Cross said.  
  
"Well.I'm surprise as well.He got me and good," Markiss replied.  
  
Markiss reveals his chest to Cross. Cross gasps at what he saw. The cut went through two lairs of armor and made a deep cut in Markiss's chest.  
  
"Does it hurt," Cross asks.  
  
"Very," Markiss said.  
  
Cross sets down his guns and helps Markiss to the Infirmary. I look at this and think what happen. Did his attack hurt him or did I get one good blow. Markiss seems to be an excellent swordsman, but I know he held back. Cryslen stands by the starboard side. I stand right next to her and take in the air. I feel Cryslen looking up at me, so I look down at her.  
  
"How old are you," Cryslen asked.  
  
I started to answer when I realize some possibilities. What if she is older than me or what if she is younger than I. I look at her, studying her and then I answered her questioned.  
  
"I'm nineteen," I said.  
  
"Wow.That's my age too.I would never guess you were nineteen," Cryslen said.  
  
"How old did you think I was," I said laughingly.  
  
"The truth.sixteen," Cryslen answered.  
  
We both laughed. I don't know what she was laughing about, but I knew what I was laughing about. I was surprised that I got away with it. Our laughter has cease and we look into the sky. I look up and see a shooting star and then more. Then I felt the warmth of a hand grab mine. I look down and saw that Cryslen was holding my hand. I look at her with my ocean blue eyes.  
  
"I'll always remember you by looking into the sky," Cryslen said.  
  
"Cris.," I mutter.  
  
"Hold me.Gate," Cryslen mutter.  
  
I held her closer to me. I look to the front of the ship and realize that the falling stars were fireworks. I feel Cris's head turn to watch the fireworks with me. I realize that for the first time I called her Cris. I knew I was leading her on by giving her the rose necklace and by holding her. I knew she loved me and would do anything for me, but I did not feel the same. What I did was to comfort her. I felt from the beginning that she was lonely and that she needed someone to care for her. The truth is she is a princess and well.I'm a pirate. She would probably want me to become someone that I'am not. I didn't know until later on that I cared about her and I would do anything for her.  
  
****  
  
We dock at the harbor of Halo. Cris was wearing an all white dress with swan feathers covering her shoulders and waist. She wore a white vale that covered her face. Beside her, Cross and Markiss stayed close and ready to protect her. Cris wanted me to stay by her side for this entire journey, but Cross forbid it. I thought that was a good idea at first.I mean.keeping our distance will keep us from getting closer. We enter the main gate and that's when we met him, Norm Faiyte. 


End file.
